This application requests the support necessary for a continued and expanding role for The Johns Hopkins Oncology Center in the initiation of and participation in programs of the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group. To achieve these goals Johns Hopkins plans to: 1. Participate in the scientific development and conduct of clinical research through: a. The development of protocols as study chairmen; b. Participation in disease-oriented committees; and c. Entry of patients into ECOG pilot studies and group-wide protocols. 2. Utilize the Oncology Center's expertise in experimental therapeutics (including Phase I drug testing, radioimmunoglobulin therapy, bone marrow transplantation biology, experimental hematology and cell biology) to develop new therapeutic strategies. 3. Participate in the administrative activities of the ECOG through membership in disease-oriented and administrative committees. 4. Increase case accrual through strong affiliation with community hospital cancer programs by initiating: a. Treatment-related protocols; b. Cancer control research-related projects. 5. Explore and provide a unique application of computer technology utilizing the Oncology Center Information System to carry out ECOG activities "in-house" and in the community. It is anticipated that new and innovative therapeutic applications developed at the Oncology Center will be incorporated in some of the ECOG controlled clinical trials using multiple modalities of treatment including chemotherapy, radiation therapy and surgery.